


Puppy Cuddles

by MercurysFic (LyricalNerd)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalNerd/pseuds/MercurysFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dog gets loose in your apartment building, and he runs straight into the arms of a neighbor you've never met before. Fluff and cuteness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this was prompted by a GG video I watched a few months ago (I can't remember which one, it may have been a Fire Red video) where Dan was talking about how he really wants a dog but can't have one because he's not home enough. It gave me feels, since I love my dog to pieces. The dog in this fic is not my dog, but if I did have a dachshund, I would name him Oscar. Enjoy! :)

“Oscar, no!” you shout, chasing your dachshund puppy down the hall of your apartment building. He just slipped out of his collar, and your chest is already tight with worry. He’s only three months old, but he’s a fast runner, and you know it’s going to be difficult to catch him. You call for him again as you run, offering treats, but he’s more interested in his new freedom. He skitters around a corner, and you follow. Almost immediately, you skid to a halt. A man with a cloud of dark curly hair is crouched on the floor in front of the outside door, petting Oscar, whose tail is wagging wildly back and forth at the attention. You sigh in relief and walk over.

“Oh my god, thank you,” you huff, still out of breath from your impromptu sprint. “Seriously, thank you. I was definitely going to cry if he managed to get outside.” You bend down and scoop Oscar up, snuggling him close to your chest and pressing a kiss to the fur on top of his head. The man looks up at you and grins.

“Oh jeez, you’re welcome,” he says as he gets to his feet, and wow, is he tall. Also cute. Very cute. “Always happy to help people avoid crying.”

“Cry-sis averted,” you quip, giggling nervously. Oh god, what an awful pun. You cringe internally, but then he giggles too.

“Oh my god,” he says, shaking his head before extending his hand to you. “I’m Dan from 3-G, by the way,” he adds.

You shift Oscar to one arm and shake Dan’s hand firmly. “Floor buddies, then! I’m ___ from 3-B,” you reply. “I was going to take this scamp out to the dog run, but now I think we’ll be taking a trip to PetCo to buy a harness so he can’t escape again.” You make a silly face at Oscar, and Dan laughs. You really do need to go - Oscar is whimpering to go outside - but you want to make sure you see Dan again.

“Do you like cookies? Er, and-or what kind do you like?” you blurt out, turning red almost immediately. Real smooth, self.

Dan gives you a surprised look. “Oh man, you don’t have to do that,” he says, smiling and ruffling the hair on the back of his head. Is he turning red too? You’re not sure.

“I want to, though,” you reply. “I love baking and don’t get to do it often enough. What’s your favorite?”

Dan smiles at you. “Well, if you insist,” he says, “I do love M&M cookies.”

You smile back, feeling a warm glow in your chest as you say, “I’ll bring them by tomorrow.”

The next day, Dan finds a plate of cookies and a note in front of his door.

_Thanks again for stopping Oscar! Come by any time you’re in need of puppy time. :)_

_____________

A week later, you’re chasing Oscar again, only this time, he’s within the safe confines of the dog run. It’s your favorite way to tire him out. He gives you a good workout, and after a while, you flop down in the grass to catch your breath, Oscar plopping down at your side for some head scratches. After a couple of minutes, Oscar gives a quiet “woof” and bounds over to the fence. You sit up to watch him and realize Dan’s on the other side of the fence, bending over it to pet a very excited Oscar. You stand up and brush grass off your clothes, and smile at Dan.

“Hey!”, you exclaim, feeling a flutter of nervous excitement. “How are you?”

“I’m fucking fantastic,” he says, scratching Oscar’s head. “I’m petting a dog right now and life is good. How are you?”

You snort, amused by his enthusiasm. “I’m doing well,” you reply. “Just wearing down Oscar so he’s chill for the rest of the night.”

“Cool, cool,” Dan nods at you before standing up and running a hand through his hair. “Have you, uh, had dinner yet?” he asks, .

You shake your head ‘no’, unable to stop a shy smile from appearing. “Are you asking me to dinner, mister?” you ask teasingly.

He gives you a relieved grin and answers: “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first time posting with this pseud and also my first posted venture into Reader!fic/RPF. More is on the way, I promise. We haven't even gotten to the "cuddles" half of the title! ;) 
> 
> You can follow my fanfic blog [here](http://mercurysficmuseum.tumblr.com/).


End file.
